


Enduring

by KillerKissed



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, F/M, Grapefruit, Lemon, Monster - Freeform, NSFW, Raw Sex, Series, Sexual Content, Slasher, dubcon, explicit - Freeform, intercourse, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Enduring

There has been a sign at some point that you saw as you wandered aimlessly around. It was faded and almost gone but the words were still there. 

Coldwind Farm. 

That was before the horror. You knew this place differently now. It was no longer abandoned. Something stayed here. You did not know if it was cruel or remorse but there was something that made your blood run cold. 

The chainsaw. 

It was the roar that took life away. You had originally had no clue where it came from until you saw the resemblance of what was left of a man running through the woods. He chased people. It was like a hunt. You just had the bad luck of being the prey. 

You were hidden amongst the corn. So far, it was a decent hiding place. You had not been caught yet which more than you could say for the others. As long as the stalks of the corn did not move and you stayed close to the ground, there was a chance you could get out. You inhaled deeply as a fast pace of the man came zooming by as he chased some poor soul. 

It sounded as if he was all around you. In a knee jerk action, another survivor came bursting through. Your hiding spot was comprised! 

The chainsaw came quickly after. The two of you had no chance as the beast seemed to find each of you. You lay unconscious on the floor for an unknown amount of time. You are only awakened by the sound of screaming. 

You don’t know if it is your own or not because when you wake, the creature of a man is above you. He was twisted and formed wrong. Something was done to this pure being because he surely was not always like this.

You finally yourself incredibly vulnerable as he stares down at you. You try to scoot back to feel your exposed skin pressing into the cool earth of the farmed land. He followed you slowly, making no move to hurt you. 

That was a lie though, wasn’t it? You knew that another poor survivor was somewhere on a hook. You’d be next. You flailed on the ground as the horrid man reached to grab you. He dragged you deeper into the cornfields where the mud clung to the fabric of your shirt. You felt disheveled to the point of no return as the earth started to dig into your skin. 

The man pulled you between the rows of stalks. You stared into the abyss of the sky in which you have seen a creature far removed from God come down. Fear built a home inside your ribcage. The mangled man reached for you, shoving his hand around your throat and pushing you deeper into his farmland. 

You fought back, grabbing onto his arm which holds you. His fear hand explores you. At this moment, you knew you would not be going towards the hooks. There was something different he was looking for. With this new found knowledge, you laid still and let the killer have his way. 

There seemed to be excitement in his actions as you no longer struggled. His fingers were somehow quick. You were no longer hidden in any way of his viewing pleasure. He reveled in your softness. You watched with large eyes as this was the first time you had even been near him. He was sad in a way. It must be lonely to be this way. 

Your thoughts were interrupted as you were pulled up to where your back was only against the ground as your legs were shoved closer to your chest. You felt the man spread your lower lips apart and investigate. Unnatural noises came from him as he seemed to poke and prod. Your body reacted kindly to him. You were a jumbled mess as he continued to have his way with you. 

There was a rustle of movement from him as he wiped his fingers against the softness of your backside. The sound of fabric came next before you felt something hot starting to rub against you. A noise came from your throat as he moved it to press against your nether regions. You couldn’t see anything for your legs in the way and him holding you in that position. You were forced to focus on the sounds and the feeling. 

He slipped inside with ease at your own slickness, hitting every spot that caused your toes to curl. You let out noises that you couldn’t contain as he deepened his cock inside you. This was happening, wasn’t it? You were enjoying it. He was buried deep and stretching your inner walls. The two of you didn’t move a muscle. You were barely aware of where you were. The fear and horror of the place disappeared as soon as he was thrusting into all your sweet spots. He was ridged and curved in all the right ways. The noises kept slipping past your lips. The hillbilly seemed to grow more excited at your sounds. 

His movement got quick. Boy, was he fast. You had never felt speedy like this before. You were clenching around him with every fiber of your being as he pounded you into the dirt. You had nothing to hold on to, nothing to hold. All you could do was grip your legs which were now completely to your chest as the man chased his lust. 

Your bodies were slapping together in the loudest manner. There were lewd squelching noises that continued to go on. You could feel your own desire dripping down your cheeks. With a muffled cry, you came. It was shameless but you were enjoying it so much. Your walls fluttered around his cock. Strangled noises were coming from him. You so badly wanted him to finish. 

It seemed your orgasm would lead to his. A rush of heat filled your core. It was so warm. You knew he couldn’t be entirely human. He continued to pound your cunt the whole way through his orgasm. His fluids were bubbling and dripping out as he made sure every drop was as deep as it could be. His jizz was slowly making its way down your ass and to the ground. You were high off your own pleasure to even realize that the sound of a buzzer was going off. The killer pulled out of you, releasing your body. You flopped to the ground, unable to even move as the hillbilly fixed his pants. The last thing you remember seeing was him leaning down to check on you before running off out of the corn.


End file.
